Fairy Tail: Las aventuras ComienzasNya?
by AlexShama
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una chica extraña llega? ¿Y al parecer es una Dragon Slayer? ¿Que pasa cuando Lissana empieza a sospechar de Natsu y Lucy?¿Y Si Nani es peligrosa?... Debería de dejar de hablar sola...nya, Son muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. La guerra comienza? Varias parejas surgen, y yo comeré pescado con happy sola...nya Oc Atack. (soy nueva... )


Fairy tail: La aventura regresa…Nya?

En una tarde tranquila en Magnolia, en su único gremio, algo particular: Fairy Tail.

Una maga entre todos, Lucy heartfilia, descasaba en unas de las mesas, apenas va llegando de una misión, Fácil, pero era una misión, su Mejor amigo, Natsu Dragneel, a pesar de que fue el que más herido resulto, ahora mismo estaba en una pelea entre elfman, y Gray… Vaya gremio de locos.

-Lucy, ¿quieres algo de beber? **–Escucho la voz de lissana hablarle.**

-si… algo para refrescarme, iba a ir a la casa, pero Natsu, prácticamente me arrastro hacia acá **–Mascullo con un tono agotador, la pelea la dejo cansada.**

-Lucy… ¿Qué son Tú y Natsu**? –Pregunto lissana, Lucy pudo jurar que escucho un leve sentimiento de celos.**

-No lo sé...**-Dijo mientras miraba al pelirrosa –** A Natsu no le van ese tipo de cosas…

Pudo ver atenta mente, como el Pelirrosa se voltea y la saluda alegremente, y le enseña el pulgar, dándole saber que él va a ganar, pero fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de Gray.

-¡Cubito de Hielo! **–Escucho el grito de Natsu.**

-¡Llamitas! **–Escucho el grito de Gray.**

Empezó a reír, era esto lo que le gustaba del gremio, a pesar de sus peleas, nunca se dan la espalda… inconsciente mente una sonrisa en sus labios salió, haciendo que un conocido pelirrosa, perdiera el equilibrio en su ataque, y se golpeara la frente con el suelo.

-¿Natsu?, ¡Llamitas despierta! **–Escucho el grito de Gray, y eso hizo que saltara de su puesto y corriera hacia al inconsciente Pelirrosa- **Al parecer gane la pelea…**-**_**"¿Eso es lo que le importa?" **_**Pensó Lucy con una gota resbalar por su nuca.**

-Natsu… Natsu despierta, Gray se volvió a quitar la ropa** –Empecé a decir, Natsu es un amante de la pelea, se levantara con cualquier excusa de pegarle a alguien.**

-¡Gray-Sama! **–Escucho el Grito de Juvia, pero muy bien sabía que está en ver de estar asustada, estaba encantada.**

Lucy pudo apreciar el rosto de Natsu, era una maña que tiene desde que Natsu empezó a dormir más con ella, no, no malpiensen. Miro con el ceño se le fruncía, mientras que en su boca hacia una extraña mueca, eso hizo que ella riera, y pudo ver que el rostro del Pelirrosa se relajó, como si su risa lo calmara, como una canción de cuna.

-Lucy…**-Dijo el Pelirrosa con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la rubia, y a la gente de su alrededor- **Mi Lucy…**-Ahora estaban más sorprendidos, pero todo se fue, y apareció una mirada picara a cierta Rubia sonrojada hasta a las orejas.**

Pero solo una persona no disfrutaba esa atmosfera, una Albina de ojos azules.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Escuchar su risa es como una canción de cuna, una anestesia sin dolor, una cura a la enfermedad más fea del mundo, su sonrisa era mi poder… Lucy era mi Sol en todas estas peleas.

-Lucy...**-Puedo sentir que lo dije en voz alta, no me importa si Gray me escucha, se ha estado burlando con eso desde hace mucho- **Mi Lucy…**-y ese es mi último murmuro antes de caer dormido.**

Ya no siento el duro suelo, ahora estoy en una suave cama, pero no cualquier cama… La cama de Mi Luce, su olor a Vainilla y Crema me está rodeando, siento unos brazos abrazarme, son delicados, los brazos de Lucy, su respiración es calmada, está dormida puedo notar al abrir los ojos, sus ojos están cerrados, su expresión es de calma, y tiene sus labios entre abiertos, oh santa Mavis…

-Lucy, Mi pequeña y Dulce Lucy, porque estas tan empeñada en hacer sufrir **–hablo a pesar de que sé que está en el último sueño, mientras me acerco más a cierta parte de su rostro, sus Rosados y pequeños labios- **Dime porque… Locke te coquetea y tú te sonrojas… porque **– ¿Ataque de celos? Desde cuando tengo eso?... Desde que Lucy apareció en mi vida y sentimientos eso es seguro.**

Rose nuestros labios un poco y pude sentir la suavidad perfecta. Me tuve que alejar, no puedes hacer esto Natsu…

-Mi amor Imposible…**-Susurre y bese su frente- **Odiaría que alguien te quitara tu felicidad…

**Lucy P.O.V**

**-**Mi amor Imposible –**Escuche ese susurro y sentí una pequeña presión en mi frente- **Odiaría que alguien te quitara tu felicidad…

Y mi corazón empezó a latir, sentí miedo al que él se diera cuenta de mis latidos, fuertes y rápidos, los escucho en mis oídos retumbar. ¿Qué si me gusta Natsu? Sí, me gusta, me gusta lo suficiente para sentir celos cada vez que una chica le coquetea, me gusta lo suficiente para querer estar a su lado, y ver su sonrisa…

-Te amo tanto Natsu…**-susurre tan bajo que parecía un balbuceo, pero supe que me escucho porque se puso tenso, me hice la dormida, era lo único que podía hacer.**

-S-Seguro… Seguro estoy alucinando…**-Escuche sus palabras, se escuchaba decepcionado…**

**Al día Siguiente…~**

En el Gremio.

-Erza… ¿Qué Relación tienen Natsu y Lucy? Ustedes salen de misiones juntos…**-Le pregunto lissana a la Pelirroja que comía su pastel de crema y fresa.**

-a Natsu le gusta Lucy **–Dijo sin ningún pudor la pelirroja, era su deber ser honesta- **Y a Lucy le gusta Natsu.

Lissana iba a responder con una queja, pero el estruendo de la puerta la callo, a paso lento una morena de cabellos color café, unos penetrantes ojos café oscuros, una sonrisa ladina, su top Rojo, y su pescador café, llamaban la atención, y sus zapatos negros de puntas blancas eran extraña, y su marca era la cara de un gato rojo con una aureola y un Tridente color amarillo.

-Jeez… **-Suspira-** Oba-Chan tenía razón…cambiar de gremio será divertido…**-Empezó a reír con fuerza y diversión- ¡**Adelante! Estoy emocionada.

**Mirajane con una sonrisa tranquila se acercó para poder hacerle la marca.**

**-**¿De qué color? **–Sonrió la peliblanca ante el espíritu de la joven. **

-Rojo intenso por favor... **–Dijo sonriendo con ánimo- **¡Aquí! **–Señalo el lado al lado de su marca.**

Mirajane lo hizo y lo único que le dijo fue un:

-Bienvenida a Fairy tail… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nani Darkarov a Sus órdenes… La DS de la oscuridad…**-Sonríe con ánimo y inocencia.**


End file.
